powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spino Megazord
The Spino Megazord is the combination of three Cybersaurs: the Cyber SpinoZord, Cyber AnkyloZord, & Cyber PachyZord. The Spino Megazord was primarily piloted by the Navy Cybersaur Ranger but is later piloted by the Cybersaur Rangers. Overview The Spino Megazord is an combination of three Cybersaurs; the Cyber SpinoZord, Cyber AnkyloZord, & Cyber PachyZord. While the megazord is armed with the Ankylo Hammer & Pachy Ball, the Spino Megazord is primary armed with Spino Boomerang & the Spino Defender. The Spino Megazord's finishing attack is in which it charges energy into the Spino Boomerang, which is then thrown at the target, shredding it as it flies. While under the control of the evil Navy Cybersaur Ranger, its finishing attack is in which it shoots an energy ball from the Spino Head cannon. History The Spino Megazord was formed when the Navy Cybersaur Ranger made the Cyber SpinoZord force the Cyber AnkyloZord & Cyber PachyZord to combine with it, & immediately clashed with the Cyber TyrannoZord, flooring the modified Tyrannosaurus with a one-two strike from the Ankylo Hammer & the Pachy Ball. It then defeated the Black & Blue Cybersaur Rangers when they tried to get close to the megazord via a nearby parking complex by destroying much of the complex with a swing of the Ankylo Hammer when the shots from the Spino Head didn't hit them. The Green Cybersaur Ranger was smacked out of the air when he tried to attack the Spino Megazord with the Ankylo Hammer & was stunned when shots from the Spino Head rained all around him, while the Pink Cybersaur Ranger was knocked backwards when the Pachy Ball landed nearby her. When the Red Cybersaur Ranger landed in front of the Spino Megazord's face, he was thrown off, & was peppered by the shots from the Spino Head, sailing miles away due the attack. Once the Cybersaur Rangers were beaten soundly, the Navy Cybersaur Ranger guided the Spino Megazord to a location, & made the Spino Megazord raise the remnants of some pillars while consuming more of Miranda's life-force to make a violet-hued energy ball appear to further a ceremony, only to be interrupted by the Cyber PteraZord, forcing the Navy Cybersaur Ranger to fight its human partner on the ground, only to face the other five Cybersaur Rangers as well. After sustaining some damage, the Navy Cybersaur Ranger retreated back into the Spino Megazord & batted the Cyber PteraZord away with a swipe of the Ankylo Hammer, only for the Cybersaur Rangers to form the Thundersaur Megazord. After a short yet intense skirmish, the Thundersaur Megazord managed to pierce the Spino Megazord with the Stego Saber, allowing the Red Cybersaur Ranger to jump into the megazord to fight D himself. The Spino Megazord managed to free itself with a swing of the Ankylo Hammer, spending Thundersaur Megazord back a bit. It then jumped towards the violet energy ball it made a while ago while the Red Cybersaur Ranger & D continue their fight outside, ending with D's death. Within the energy ball, the Spino Megazord was then cleansed of D's corruption, allowing the Cybersaur Rangers to destroy the energy ball before the Emoticons could use it. The Return of the Ferocious General The Spino Megazord was called on to fight an enlarged D, who had returned to exact vengeance on the Cybersaur Rangers for his defeat, only to be defeated once more, this time from all ten Cybersaur Rangers & the Spino Megazord. Formations Western Spino Megazord The Western Spino Megazord is the combination of the Cyber SpinoZord, Cyber ParaZord, & Cyber VelociZord. Its finishing attack is in which it creates an orb which is shot from the Para Beam Gun before locking the opponent inside the enlarged orb & performing a slashing attack with the Veloci Sword. Cockpit 128px-Desryuger.jpg|The Navy Cybersaur Ranger in the Spino Megazord cockpit Trivia *The Spino Megazord is similar to the Blizzard Force Megazord from Power Rangers Dino Thunder, as they are both evil dino-themed megazords. They both feature a zord that is a blue colored alteration to the Red Ranger of that season's zord. **However, the Spino Megazord is different then the Blizzard Force Megazord as it becomes evil because it was hypnotized, rather than acting of its own free will. Category:Power Rangers Cybersaurs Category:Megazord